Joyeux Halloween
by Lovelessp
Summary: Quoi de mieux que de passer Halloween en amoureux ?


C'était le jour de Halloween. Florent adorait cette fête et comme je ne connaissais pas vraiment il avait tenu à mettre les petits plats dans les grands comme on dit et à faire en sorte que je me souvienne de notre premier Halloween à tous les deux. Pour ça, il m'avait obligé à quitter notre appartement pour toute la journée et m'avait donné rendez vous le soir même à 19h30, pas avant. Je n'étais pas forcement ravis de devoir passer toute cette journée off sans lui mais il m'avait promit tout un tas de surprises alors je m'étais exécuté sans trop râler. J'avais rejoint Maeva et Melissa pour une journée shopping entre . . . Oh mon dieu, un peu plus et j'allais dire entre filles. C'est pas parce que j'ai tendance à me comporter comme tel lorsqu'on me parle de shopping que j'en suis une et j'ai de quoi le prouver, croyez-moi. Donc comme je le disais, j'étais sorti avec mes petites femmes chéries. On avait passé des heures et des heures à faire tous les magasins, à rire comme des gamins et la journée était passée plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Cependant il était à peine 18h lorsque nous étions rentrés chez Maeva et il me restait donc 1h30 à patienter avant de retrouver mon chéri. Pour me faire patienter les filles avaient alors proposées de faire des petits jeux, genre action ou vérité, ou bien le jeu de la bouteille. Et honnêtement c'était marrant, au début. Seulement j'en avais assez d'embrasser mes puces et je ne rêvais plus que des lèvres de mon amour. Vers 19h, je trépignais d'impatience dans le salon de Maeva. Les filles commençaient à en avoir marre de m'entendre râler et me plaindre et moi je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Enfin, vers 19h20, Maeva me raccompagna chez moi. Avant de descendre je l'embrassai sur la joue puis me précipitai dans mon immeuble. Je composai le code rapidement puis montai les marches 4 à 4. On habitait seulement au 3éme étage alors feignant ou pas, pas question de perdre du temps à attendre l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de notre chez nous, je remarquai qu'il y avait un petit mot scotché sur la porte. Je m'en emparai et le lus :

_Entre si tu oses mais gare à toi, aujourd'hui c'est Halloween, le jour où tous les monstres et fantômes en tout genres reviennent parmi les vivants._

Je souris et ouvris la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée à clef. Heureusement que notre immeuble avait un code de sécurité à l'entrée parce que Florent oubliait toujours de verrouiller derrière lui. Une fois dans l'appartement je cherchai à allumer la lumière mais celle-ci ne semblait pas fonctionner. Dans le noir complet, je marchais doucement de peur de trébucher sur quelque chose.

« Florent, t'es là ? »

Ce n'était pas que j'avais peur du noir mais . . . Si, en fait j'avais toujours eu super peur du noir et Florent le savait très bien. Je l'appelai une seconde fois mais toujours pas de réponse. Je commençais à avoir peur que la superbe soirée que j'attendais ne tourne pas du tout comme je l'avais espéré quand soudain les lumières se rallumèrent. Je regardai alors tout autour de moi, émerveillé comme un petit garçon le soir de noël. Florent n'avait vraiment pas lésiné sur les moyens. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient de tous les côtés, il y avait des chauves souris au plafond, un squelette accroché à la porte d'entrée et il y avait une grosse citrouille effrayante en plein milieu de la pièce. Et le mieux, c'était la table remplie de sucreries. J'allais m'approcher pour regarder de plus prêt quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux.

« Un bisou ou la vie ?

- Euh, j'hésite mais je vais quand même choisir le bisou. »

Florent me fit pivoter sur moi-même et je restai scotché en le voyant. Il s'était déguisé. Et pas n'importe comment, il arborait un magnifique costume de vampire. Il savait très bien que les vampires m'excitaient depuis la fois où il s'était rendu compte que j'avais une érection en regardant True Blood. Hey, pas ma faute si Eric Northman est super sexy. Après ça il m'avait charrié pendant des jours et des jours et je les avais maudis, lui et Eric le vampire. Mais finalement, je commençais à me dire que ce n'était peut être pas plus mal si j'avais le droit aujourd'hui à un Florent aussi sexy. Et pour être sexy, ah ça, il l'était. Mon chéri avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière, leur donnant un aspect ténébreux et luisant et avait cerné ses yeux de crayon noir. Sa peau paraissait un peu plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire mais au moins elle ne brillait pas comme dans Twilight, merci beaucoup. Il portait un jean noir ultra moulant et une chemise noir très moulante elle aussi et ouverte à moitié, me laissant la possibilité d'admirer son torse finement musclé. Pour parfaire sa panoplie de vampire sexy, il portait aussi deux fausses canines qui je l'espérais, me mordraient avant la fin de la soirée et pas uniquement dans le cou. Ses lèvres étaient rouges sang et comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez chaud comme ça, Florent se mit à les lécher en me fixant avec convoitise. Il s'approcha de moi et m'empoigna avec force, sans pour autant me faire mal, et écrasa ses lèvres contres les miennes avant de se reculer à nouveau. Je restai un moment ébahis avant que Florent n'éclate de rire, gâchant toute la magie de l'instant.

« Florent ! T'as tout gâché là, les vampires ne rigolent pas comme ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, t'en as déjà rencontré ?  
- Non mais . . .  
- Allez, fais pas la tête, on à toute la soirée et toute la nuit pour jouer au suceur de sang » me répondit-il en bougeant de façon suggestive

Je ne pus qu'approuver en hochant la tête, j'étais beaucoup trop captivé par ses mouvements de bassins et son jean qui ne cachait absolument rien de son anatomie. Florent rit de nouveau avant d'attraper ma main et de me tirer derrière lui jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi tu m'emmène aux toilettes ?  
- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais être le seul à être déguisé toute la soirée ? Tiens, enfile ça. »

Je pris le sac que Florent me tendit et le vida sur le meuble de la salle de bain en veillant à ne rien faire tomber dans le lavabo. Je retirai ensuite mes vêtements rapidement et pris le pantalon que Florent m'avait choisi, un jean noir moulant noir comme le sien. Par contre ma chemise à moi était rouge sang. Étant de nature assez pudique et ne portant pas de t-shirt en dessous j'allais la boutonner jusqu'en haut mais Florent m'en empêcha et laissa trois boutons ouvert. Il m'invita ensuite à me retourner et tritura quelques instant l'arrière de mon jean. Quand je pus enfin regarder dans le miroir je m'aperçus que j'étais désormais pourvus d'une queue fourchue rouge sang elle aussi. Je me retournai et fixai mon amour, l'air perplexe. Celui-ci me sourit et attrapa un autre accessoire qu'il posa directement sur ma tête. Et voila, maintenant j'avais aussi des petites cornes. Florent vint se placer derrière moi et m'enlaça. Il me fixa alors dans le miroir et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille pour me susurrer quelques mots.

« Mon sexy petit diablotin. »

Il vint ensuite déposer quelques baisers dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Je rouvris les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé et le fixai à nouveau à travers le miroir. Son regard était empli de convoitise. Oh oui, cette soirée allait être inoubliable, je n'avais pas de doutes là-dessus. Pour finir mon déguisement, Florent me maquilla pour l'occasion. Une fois finit, il admira son œuvre et déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je te propose de passer directement à table, si tu veux avoir le temps de manger le dessert après. »

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête, ce qui le fit rire doucement et il me demanda de fermer les yeux avant de me conduire à la salle-salon en me tenant la main. Une fois arrivé, il se plaça derrière moi et mit ses deux mains sur mes yeux pour être sûr que je ne triche pas.

« T'es prêts ? »

Je hochai la tête, avide de savoir quelle autre surprise il me réservait. Il retira alors ses mains et j'ouvris les yeux tout doucement. Florent avait dressé une table pour deux, toujours sur le thème d'Halloween avec une nappe rouge, des tas de petits araignées en plastique, un petit squelette devant chaque assiette et deux chandeliers au milieu. Il alla allumer les bougies et éteignit les lumières, nous plongeants dans une atmosphère à la foie glauque et romantique.

« Flo, t'es vraiment le meilleur petit ami du monde tu le sais ça ?  
- Merci mon cœur mais attends au moins d'avoir goûté la nourriture avant de me dire ça.  
- T'as préparé le repas toi-même ?  
- Euh oui, enfin, Diane est venue me donner un coup de main.  
- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu venir avec nous cet après midi alors.  
- Oui voila. Allez, installes-toi, j'arrive. »

Comme en vrai vampire galant, Florent tira ma chaise et me proposa de m'asseoir. Une fois que je fus parfaitement installé il retourna à la cuisine, me laissant le loisir de mieux observer la décoration tout autour de moi. Les lumières éteintes, la seule source de luminosité provenait alors des diverses bougies allumées aux quatre coins de la pièce et le tout n'en était que plus magnifique. Sur la table basse côté salon je remarquai alors deux grosses citrouilles, bizarre. Peut être que c'était pour manger. Mon regard tomba à nouveau sur la table pleine de friandises et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, me jeter dessus et manger autant de bonbons que mon estomac était capable d'en supporter. Cependant je me retins et je sursautai violemment lorsque mon regard se posa sur le mur derrière moi. Je m'approchai un peu plus et soupirai de soulagement lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il ne s'agissait heureusement que d'une araignée en plastique. J'avais toujours détesté les araignées. Les vrais en tout cas, toutes noires et velues et pleines de pattes et . . . Et hideuses quoi. Elles m'avaient toujours dégoûtées et effrayées. Pas de chance, étant donné qu'elles étaient capables de se faufiler partout. Mais là où j'avais de la chance c'était d'avoir un super petit ami pour courir à ma rescousse chaque fois que je rencontrais une de ces vilaines bébêtes.

« Elle va pas te manger celle-là t'inquiètes pas, m'informa mon chéri avec un petit sourire.  
- J'ai vu. Heureusement que c'est pas une vrai d'ailleurs, vu sa taille.  
- Hum. Même moi je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable d'en écraser une aussi grosse »

Florent déposa sur la table les deux assiettes recouvertes d'une cloche qu'il tenait à la main, l'entrée. Il s'assit ensuite puis me proposa de retirer la cloche à trois. C'est-ce que l'on fit et je restai stupéfait devant mon plat. On aurait dit de gros doigts boursouflés. Devant mon air ébahi, Florent éclata de rire avant de couper l'un de ses doigts, ceux de son assiette hein, et de m'en montrer l'intérieur. Il s'agissait en fait de saucisses enroulées dans de la pâte feuilleté avec un peu de sauce tomate pour le sang.

« T'inquiètes pas Mikele, j'ai rien préparé de non comestible.  
- Ok, je te fais confiance, lui dis-je avec cependant un peu d'appréhension pour la suite du repas.

- Non mais j'ai trouvé toutes les recettes sur internet. Ça c'est des « doigts de sorcières. »

Je goûtai donc mes doigts de sorcières et il fallait avouer que c'était loin d'être aussi mauvais que ça en avait l'air. Comme boisson, Florent avait choisit mon vin préféré et je devais presque me retenir de gémir à chaque gorgée tant j'en appréciais les saveurs. Après avoir terminé l'entrée, Florent apporta le plat. Là, petit moment d'hésitation avant de retirer la cloche. Il y avait diverses choses dans mon assiette. Un petit bol rempli de liquide vert où flottait quelques yeux, une petite quiche avec deux trous sur le dessus d'où s'échappait du liquide sang ainsi que des espèces de . . . En fait on aurait vraiment dit des boyaux.

« Flo, c'est quoi ça ? demandais-je en désignant les boyaux.  
- C'est l'idée de Diane ça. Mais c'est que de la viande achée, enfin je crois. Sinon t'as une soupe de légumes avec des morceaux de navet pour faire les yeux et une quiche à la viande et à la sauce tomate. Et si ça peut encore te rassurer Diane à tout goûté avant de partir.  
- Et elle est repartie vivante ou en mode zombie ? »

Florent éclata de rire en voyant que j'étais tout à fait sérieux avec ma question et pour bien me prouver que tout était comestible il prit un peu de chaque plat avant de les engouffrer dans sa bouche. Je me décidai donc à goûter et encore une fois je fus surpris de trouver ça vraiment bon. On mangea donc en discutant de tout et de rien, moi lui racontant mon passionnant après midi avec les filles et lui sa journée de préparatifs avec Diane. Nos assiettes terminées, Florent me fixa avec une légère appréhension. Je lui souris et posai une main sur la sienne.

« C'était super bon mon cœur.  
- Tant mieux, soupira mon vampire d'un soir.  
- Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.  
- Exactement. Ça te dit de faire une pause avant le dessert ? »

Je hochai la tête et Florent se leva. Il vint à coté de moi et attrapa ma main pour m'emmener sur le canapé du salon, devant les deux grosses citrouilles.

« Florent, c'est pour quoi faire les citrouilles là ?  
- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire d'en découper une. Tu sais, lui faire une tête effrayante. J'ai toujours adoré faire ça depuis que je suis tout petit.  
- J'en ais jamais fait, c'est génial ! » m'exclamais-je enjoué.

Florent et moi passâmes donc une bonne demi heure à découper nos citrouilles déjà vidées avec soin. Et honnêtement j'étais plutôt fier de la mienne. Pour parfaire la chose mon vampire déposa deux bougies dans nos citrouilles et reposa le chapeau. Elles étaient parfaites.

« Bon, et si on passait au dessert mon petit diablotin ?  
- Avec plaisir monsieur le vampire. »

Florent me fit asseoir de nouveau et retourna à la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes après avec un grand plat qu'il déposa au milieu de la table. Il y avait dessus des biscuits en formes de doigts et divers petit bol.

« Alors, t'as du chocolat, de la confiture de fraise, de la chantilly, de la confiture de potiron et le truc vert là je crois que c'est au citron.  
- Tu crois ? répondis-je amusé.  
- Mouais, vaudrait peut être mieux ne pas y toucher à celui là. Vas y, sers toi. »

C'est-ce que je fis. Je pris l'un des biscuits en forme de doigt et le trempai dans le chocolat avant de le porter à ma bouche et de croquer dedans tout simplement. C'était divinement bon. Je regardai alors Florent qui s'était lui aussi emparé d'un biscuit qu'il avait recouvert de confiture de fraise avant de le porter à sa bouche et de le . . . De le sucer. Je sentis subitement ma température corporelle augmenter de plusieurs degrés et je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard du biscuit en forme de doigt qui apparaissait et disparaissait dans la bouche de mon vampire au grès de ses envies. Florent remarqua alors qu'il avait toute mon attention et en joua, me fixant et me provoquant de manière plus que sexy. Je déglutis difficilement, envoûté par son regard de prédateur, avant de m'emparer d'un autre biscuit et de faire comme lui. On continua notre petit manège jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus un seul sur le plat. Faute de mieux, Florent passa donc son doigt dans le restant de confiture de fraise et le porta à sa bouche. Il le suça quelques secondes puis le ressortit. Je remarquai qu'il lui restait un peu de confiture au coin de la bouche. Voyant mon regard empli de convoitise, Florent comprit et sa langue vint lécher ses lèvres sensuellement. Je mordis mes propres lèvres, retenant un petit gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper. Florent se leva alors et me prit par la main. Il déposa une couverture sur le sol, juste à côté de la table pleine de bonbon et m'y fit asseoir.

Il attrapa ensuite un des bols sur la table et le posa à côté de nous. Il prit quelques bonbons qu'il porta à sa bouche et j'en fis de même. Après avoir mangé quelques bonbons, il reposa le bol sur la table et me demanda de fermer les yeux. J'obéis et attendis. Seulement j'étais de nature impatiente et je commençais à trouver le temps long alors j'entrouvris les yeux. Ne voyant pas Florent je les ouvris complètement.

« Flo, t'es où ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse je me levai et fis quelques pas en direction de la cuisine. Soudain, je sentis des mains venir m'attraper et m'attirer contre un corps chaud. Mon agresseur pencha ma tête sur le coté et je sentis sont souffle chaud contre mon cou.

« C'est très dangereux de se promener comme ça tout seul le soir de Halloween vous savez, m'affirma t-il d'une voix suave.  
- Ha ? Mais . . . Mais je sais me défendre, répondis-je en essayant de contrôler ma respiration qui commençait déjà à s'emballer.  
- Huuum, votre cou est vraiment apetissant » susurra le vampire en déposant quelques coups de langues sur ledit cou pour appuyer ses paroles

J'essayai de me retenir mais un petit gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Le vampire semblait en être satisfait puisque je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

« D'habitude je préfère les humains mais aujourd'hui j'ai très envie de morde un vilain petit diablotin.  
- Mais, je vous en prie, faites donc.  
- Ha ha, c'est bien la première fois que ma victime est aussi docile. Mais puisque c'est proposé aussi gentiment, comment refuser. »

Mon cœur battait très fort dans ma poitrine et mon souffle se saccadait tandis que Florent embrassait mon cou. Je sentis ensuite la pointe de ses fausses canines venir appuyer contre ma jugulaire, plus fort, encore un peu plus fort, presque douloureusement mais c'était tellement bon que je n'eus même pas la force de retenir mon gémissement de plaisir cette fois-ci. Le corps de mon vampire de petit ami vint se coller encore plus contre moi et je sentais déjà son début d'érection venir se frotter contre mes fesses. J'en frissonnai tandis que je sentais mon propre sexe gonfler et durcir de plaisir. Florent me fit alors pivoter soudainement et je me retrouvai en face de lui. Il encadra mon visage de ses mains et vint déposé un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Avide de sentir sa langue contre la mienne, j'approfondis le baiser tout en déposant mes mains sur ses hanches. On s'embrassa à en perdre haleine pendant quelques minutes, nos bas ventres frottant l'un contre l'autre et nos gémissements étouffés par la bouche de l'autre.

Soudain Florent stoppa tout et se baissa légèrement pour m'attraper sous les genoux et me soulever. Il me porta ainsi jusqu'à la couverture et m'y allongea avant de se placer à quatre pattes au dessus de moi et de me fixer.

« Huuum, Mikele, t'es vraiment trop sexy habillé comme ça.  
- Toi aussi mon cœur. »

Florent se rallongea de tout son long sur moi sans pour autant m'écraser et m'embrassa de nouveau. Une de ses mains alla se glisser sous ma chemise entrouverte et me caressa légèrement tandis qu'il se servait de l'autre comme appui. Je me piquais parfois la langue sur ses fausses dents mais ça ne m'empêchait pas pour autant de mettre tout mon cœur et toute mon ardeur dans le baiser. A bout de souffle, Florent se recula et s'assit sur mes hanches. La pression de ses fesses contre mon érection m'excita d'avantage et Florent avait dû le sentir puisqu'il s'amusa à bouger sur moi en me fixant, un sourire en coin. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de m'entendre gémir. Amusé, Florent bloqua mes poignets au dessus de ma tête avec l'une de ses mains et se pencha à nouveau sur moi, dévorant littéralement mon cou de baisers brûlants et de coups de langues. Sa main libre parcourue mon torse avant de s'arrêter sur le renflement déjà conséquent qui déformait mon jean. N'aimant pas perdre, je me mordis les lèvres encore plus fort mais les sensations qui me parcouraient étaient de plus en plus forte et je savais déjà que je n'allais plus tenir bien longtemps. Et en effet, je me laissai complètement aller à gémir sans retenue lorsque Florent saisit mon érection à pleine main au travers de mes vêtements tout en mordant mon cou une nouvelle fois. Souriant, il lâcha mes poignets et se redressa en déposant ses deux mains sur mon torse. Mes poignets pourtant libre, je n'avais pour le moment pas la force de faire le moindre mouvement, trop enivré par le désir, et les laissai donc au dessus de ma tête, totalement soumis à mon vampire. J'avais chaud, beaucoup trop chaud.

Florent me regarda alors avec un air coquin avant de se pencher encore sur moi et il commença à déboutonner ma chemise, laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants sur son passage. Arrivé à mon nombril, il ne pu s'empêcher de jouer avec, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'un de mes points faibles. Il mordilla d'abord la peau tout autour avant de donner quelques coups de langues à l'intérieur. Je me tortillais sous lui en haletant. Seulement, si mon nombril était une zone érogène pour moi, ce n'était rien comparé aux deux boutons de chair un peu plus haut qui n'attendaient plus que lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées Florent délaissa mon nombril pour remonter un peu plus haut. Il se mit alors à lécher et mordiller mon téton droit tandis que sa main s'occupait du gauche.

« Ah, Florent ! C'est . . . Ha ! »

Une de ses canines venait juste de se joindre à la partie, me faisant me cambrer et gémir fortement. Florent continua sa douce torture pendant quelques minutes. Mon jean moulant avait désormais du mal à contenir toute ma personne et je ne rêvais plus que de l'envoyer valdinguer un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Seulement mon bourreau avait décidé de prendre son temps ce soir en s'occupant de mon torse un long moment. Lorsque Florent se redressa une énième fois, j'en profitai pour rassembler toute ma force et le faire basculer. Il se retrouva alors sous moi et je le fixai d'un air ravis tandis que l'étonnement se peignait clairement sur son visage. En bon diablotin que j'étais, je laissai échapper un petit rire sadique en imaginant toutes les choses que j'allais pouvoir lui infliger en retour. Attrapant ma fausse queue, je fouettai Florent légèrement, le faisant rire.

« Hey, on ne se moque pas ou sinon je t'envois en enfer !  
- Hum, tant mieux, j'aime quand il fait chaud.  
- Les vampires ne sont pas sensé préférer le froid ?  
- Si. Mais c'est impossible d'avoir froid avec un diablotin aussi sexy assit sur ses hanches. »

Je lui souris et retirai mes cornes et la queue qui commençaient à me gêner. Je les déposai sur la table et avisai alors le bol rempli de chocolat fondu. Souriant sadiquement, je m'en emparai et le posai à côté de moi. Florent se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir ce que je faisais mais je le repoussai et l'obligeai à se rallonger. Il grogna pour la forme mais se laissa faire au final. Tout doucement, je défis les boutons de sa chemise noire en déposant quelques baiser par ci par là. Florent avait un goût divinement bon qui ne lasserait jamais de m'exciter au plus haut point mais avec un peu de chocolat, j'étais sûr que le mélange serait tout bonnement exquis. Ne voulant pas trop m'en mettre plein les doigts je m'emparai d'un bonbon que je trempai dans le chocolat avant de le faire glisser sur le torse de Florent. Celui-ci se cambra sous le double effet plaisir et froid. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce que j'étais en train de faire je vis littéralement ses iris d'habitude noisette devenir noire de désir. Ne sachant pas quoi faire du bonbon, je le fourrai dans la bouche du vampire puis me refocalisant sur ma tache, j'entrepris de faire disparaître toute trace de chocolat du torse de mon amant. Pendant tout le processus Florent se cambra en haletant et gémissant doucement. Connaissant moi aussi ses points faible je pris plein de chocolat à l'aide d'un nouveau bonbon et l'appliquai sur son ventre, juste à la bordure de son jean. Je léchai alors la peau et le chocolat offert, mordillant de temps en temps et jubilant des petits cris poussés par Florent. Ma tâche terminée, je revins l'embrasser langoureusement, partageant le goût de chocolat et de bonbons.

Je retirai ensuite complètement ma chemise et en fis de même avec celle de Florent avant de les balancer toutes les deux un peu plus loin. Je pris ensuite le temps de l'admirer quelques secondes. Il était magnifique étendu là, torse nu, les cheveux désormais légèrement en bataille et les joues rosies. Son souffle était un peu rapide mais pas assez à mon goût alors me mordillant la lèvre, je le fixai dans les yeux tout en déposant une main sur son torse. Sans quitter son regard, je glissai ma main tout doucement, m'arrêtant sur ses boutons de chair un instant avant de continuer ma décente progressivement vers un point beaucoup plus sensible de l'anatomie de mon amour. Tout doucement, ma main glissa sur son érection toujours emprisonnée par ses vêtements et commença à le caresser. Tout doucement d'abord, puis en appuyant un peu plus fortement. Je voyais bien que Florent avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais il luttait pour ne pas perdre le contact visuel. Amusé et toujours dans mon rôle de diablotin, je mis mon cœur à l'ouvrage pour lui faire perdre la tête. Augmentant la pression, je sentis son sexe gonfler et durcir encore un peu plus si possible sous ma main et Florent bascula la tête en arrière, gémissant fortement et m'offrant une vue parfaite sur sa gorge délicieuse. Ni une ni deux, je me penchai et mordillai la gorge offerte, ne m'attirant que plus de gémissement de la part du jeune vampire.

« Putain, Mikele ! »

Je souris en me redressant puis criai quand Florent décida soudainement de ré inverser les positions. Il se rallongea sur moi, empêchant toute tentative de reprise du contrôle de ma part et déposa quelques baisers sur ma mâchoire en essayant de calmer sa respiration erratique.

« Mikele, tu me rends dingue » susurra le vampire à mon oreille

Je gémis en sentant son souffle chaud contre mon cou et Florent sourit avant de venir s'emparer de mes lèvres à nouveau. Le baiser était plus précipité cette fois, beaucoup moins ordonné et beaucoup plus désespéré. Pour ma part la pression dans mon bas ventre commençait à devenir douloureuse et à la vue de la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Florent il devait en être de même pour lui. Pourtant, on décida d'un commun accord, sans aucune parole, juste par le regard et par les gestes, de ne pas précipiter les choses et de prendre notre temps. Après tout, des soirées d'Halloween il n'y en a qu'une par année.

Après encore quelques minutes de baisers fougueux et caresses incendiaires Florent mordit une dernière fois mes lèvres avant de s'agenouiller au dessus de moi et de poser ses mains sur ma ceinture qu'il défit lentement. Il s'attaqua ensuite au bouton de mon jean qu'il ouvrit en à peine deux seconde puis posa ses mains sur la fermeture éclaire de mon pantalon plus que serré. Il me lança un nouveau regard coquin avant de glisser la fermeture tout doucement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans notre appartement si ce n'était celui de nos respirations et de ce fait j'avais l'impression que le son produit par ma braguette en était décuplé. Avec un peu de difficulté il faut l'avouer, Florent me débarrassa de mon jean et le balança vers nos chemises. Il reporta ensuite toute son attention sur moi. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sur mon torse pour ne s'arrêter qu'à l'élastique de mon boxer. Je sentis mon érection remuer légèrement à l'appréhension des événements à suivre et surtout au besoin de contact. Florent l'avait remarqué lui aussi et ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

« Tu sais Mikele, c'est pas en remuant la queue que tu auras plus vite des caresses.  
- Ha ha ha, très drôle » répliquais-je en lui lançant un regard mauvais

Florent rit de nouveau et j'allais lui envoyer une remarque bien cinglante lorsqu'il me fit taire en déposant sa main à plat sur mon boxer. Je me cambrai immédiatement sous l'afflux de plaisir et en oubliai ce que je voulais lui dire. Mon amour me regarda dans les yeux et j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas fermer les miens. Un sourire carnassier vint orner son visage tandis que sa main droite alla caresser les contours de ma verge plus que visible sous la mince couche de tissus qu'il me restait. Il commença alors à me masturber à travers mon boxer.

« Ha ! Flo . . . Florent ! T'arrêtes pas !  
- Mais j'en avais pas l'intention mon cœur. »

Il continua ses caresses tandis que j'ondulais des hanches pour approfondir son geste tout en gémissant son prénom. Une large tache humide vint rapidement souiller mon sous vêtement tandis que mon souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouvert tant les sensations procurées par mon vampire étaient fortes. Cependant il fallait que je le stop rapidement car je sentais déjà que je n'allais plus tenir bien longtemps.

« Florent ! Ha ! Arr . . . Arrêtes, réussi-je à dire entre deux gémissements.  
- Tu m'as pourtant demandé de ne pas m'arrêter tout à l'heure.  
- Oui mais, si. . .Si tu continue comme ça je vais plus pouvoir tenir mon amour. »

Florent me sourit tendrement avant de venir se rallonger sur moi et de m'embrasser langoureusement, me laissant ainsi le temps de récupérer et surtout de me calmer. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se lever. Moi je restai allongé sur la couverture et l'admirai. Il était magnifique. Flo retira sa ceinture en un geste rapide et précis avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture de son pantalon. Bien vite, il envoya valser ledit pantalon et se retrouva en boxer. Je pensai qu'il allait en rester là mais il glissa ses pousses sous l'élastique de son sous vêtement avant de le pousser vers le bas. Le bout de tissu continua tout seul sa route le long des cuisses finement musclées de mon vampire avant d'atterrir mollement au sol. Cependant mon regard était captivé par tout autre chose. Je fixai de façon avide la verge de Florent, enfin libérée de toute barrière tissu et dressée fièrement entre ses jambes. Je déglutis difficilement en me redressant sur mes coudes. Florent saisit la base de son érection et entama alors une série de va et vient très lente sans pour autant me quitter du regard. Je poussai un petit gémissement face à la vue qui s'offrait à moi et devais user de toute ma retenue pour ne pas retirer mon boxer et me soulager immédiatement. Après tout, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que mon amant ne daigne me faire part de ses attentions à nouveau. Pourtant Florent ne faisait pas un geste en ma direction et continuait de se faire plaisir lui-même, me laissant pantelant et plus frustré que jamais. Mon sexe était pleinement en érection depuis un bon moment déjà et ça en devenait presque douloureux. Aussi, je me mis à pleurnicher légèrement pour que mon soit disant amour s'occupe enfin de moi.

« Flo, bébé, je t'en supplie, je . . .  
- Tu quoi ? me demanda-t-il en se positionnant à quatre pattes au dessus de moi.  
- J'ai . . .  
- Oui ? me questionna à nouveau mon amour en laissant son souffle chaud caresser mon estomac.  
- Florent ! S'il te plait ! pleurnichais-je à nouveau.  
- S'il te plait quoi ? Dis-le mon cœur. »

Florent s'évertuait à me faire perdre complètement la tête en déposant des baisers papillons partout sauf là où j'en avais le plus besoin. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de prude, bien loin de là, j'aimais essayer de nouvelles choses, utiliser des accessoires, innover quoi. Mais j'avais toujours eu du mal à exprimer mes sentiments et désirs autrement que par le corps. Et Florent le savait parfaitement alors il en jouait à chaque fois, me poussant à bout jusqu'à que je lui dise précisément ce dont j'avais envie. Et ce dont j'avais envie en se moment même c'était sa bouche, sur mon sexe. Seulement, malgré l'envie, les mots restaient bloqués et je devais subir sa torture.

« Pitié, tu le sais très bien de quoi j'ai envie, arrêtes d'être méchant, pleurnichais-je de plus belle.  
- Non, c'est trop facile. Et puis t'as bien réussi à me le demander l'autre soir dans les coulisses du PDS.  
- Haaaan ! C'était le soir après le spectacle et on venait de fêter un anniversaire !  
- Et ? C'est quoi le rapport ?  
- Le rapport c'est que j'étais bourré Flo.  
- Huum, exact, c'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire des trucs cochons.  
- Arg ! Me le rappelle pas s'il te plait, j'ai assez honte comme ça.  
- Je vois pas pourquoi, moi j'ai adoré te voir aussi débridé et en chaleur.  
- Florent, s'il te plaît, pitié » suppliais-je en bougeant les hanches

Florent secoua la tête sans pour autant arrêter ses baisers. Après un court instant cependant, il retira mon boxer et je soupirai de soulagement. Mon sexe complètement érigé et gorgé de sang vint directement se plaquer contre mon ventre plat et Florent reprit ses baisers papillons, l'ignorant toujours royalement. Je gigotais dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'obtenir une quelconque friction mais impossible d'atteindre mon objectif et mon corps commença à trembler sous la frustration. Je crus même un instant devenir dingue lorsque mon amour s'était mit à expirer chaudement tout le long de ma verge sans pour autant me toucher.

« Florent ! Je te hais !  
- Dis le. Deux petit mots pourrais suffire, c'est pourtant pas compliqué. »

Je le dardai d'un regard noir avant de reposer ma tête à plat sur la couverture. Je croisai mes bras sur mon visage et pris une grande inspiration. C'était alors la voix tremblante et timidement que je lui demandai :

« Mon amour, j'ai besoin de ta bouche s'il te plait. »

Florent vint délicatement retirer mes bras de devant mon visage et m'embrassa avant de sourire, fier de lui. Moi j'écarquillai les yeux un instant avant de grogner et de rougir violement.

« Très bien, je vais le dire. »

Je pris à nouveau une grande inspiration alors que mon amant continuait de me fixer, une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

« Florent ?  
- Oui mon cœur ?  
- Suce moi s'il te plait.  
- Mais avec plaisir mon cœur. Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué » rigola-t-il avant de retirer ses fausses canines

J'allai râler mais Florent me fit taire par un baiser. Baiser qui continua sa route en faisant une halte par mes tétons érigés avant de continuer vers le Sud. Arrivé devant mon érection, Flo ne perdit pas un instant et en saisit la base. Je me cambrai immédiatement face au contact tant attendu. Il fit quelques va et vient puis se lécha les lèvres avant de venir déposer quelques baisers mouillés tout le long de ma verge. Je soupirai d'aise tout en allant caresser sa nuque. Au contact de ma main, mon vampire releva les yeux vers moi un instant avant de venir lécher et suçoter mon gland rougit. Je criai son prénom sous la vague de plaisir qui me submergea et lui tirai légèrement les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne. Il grogna mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant dans sa tache. Tout doucement, il me prit en bouche mais pas complètement. Il répéta ce manège plusieurs fois, balança sa tête d'avant en arrière tout en allant caresser mes bourses pleines de sa main libre. Soudain, sans prévenir, il prit ma longueur entièrement dans sa bouche. Je criai à nouveau de plaisir en sentant mon gland percuter le fond de sa gorge et Florent déglutit autour de moi, manquant de m'envoyer directement au 7éme ciel.

« Florent non, stop ! Ha! Arêtes, je . . Je vais jouir !  
- Hum, c'est pas grave, laisses toi aller, me murmura mon amour en se redressant légèrement.  
- Non, je veux venir en même temps que toi bébé.  
- Ok. »

Il embrassa une dernière fois ma verge avant de remonter vers moi et de venir m'embrasser à nouveau langoureusement. Puis il s'allongea complètement sur moi, frottant son érection brûlante contre ma cuisse tout en continuant de m'embrasser.

« Mikele, tu me fais l'amour ou je te fais l'amour ?  
- Hum, toi vas y, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi.  
- Ok mais . . . Essaye de ne pas jouir pendant que je te prépare alors.  
- T'inquiètes pas, je maîtrise. »

Il rit avant de se relever et d'aller fouiller dans la poche de son jean. Il revient avec un petit tube de lubrifiant et un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Il me demanda ensuite de me retourner sur le ventre et me suréleva le bassin. Je me mis sur les coudes et attendit. J'entendis le « pop » caractéristique de l'ouverture du lubrifiant et sentis quelque chose de froid couler sur mon intimité. Florent me caressa brièvement puis inséra un doigt en moi très vite rejoint par un second. Il faut dire que j'étais plus que détendu par les préliminaires et que nous avions fait l'amour pas plus tard que la veille. Mon amant tortilla ses doigts en moi, élargissant mon entrée pour ce qui allait suivre et chercha quelque chose à l'intérieur qui, il le savait, allait me faire crier de plaisir. Me connaissant bien et connaissant désormais parfaitement mon anatomie, il ne tarda pas à trouver ma prostate et s'appliqua à la toucher à chaque pénétration de ses doigts. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit tout mon corps tandis que mes jambes tremblaient et que je criais mon plaisir sans retenue. Les yeux embués par le plaisir, je tournai la tête légèrement pour observer Florent et fus ravi de m'apercevoir qu'il n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure tandis que sa main libre tenait fermement la base de son sexe durci qui était désormais luisant de liquide séminal, signe qu'il était au comble de l'excitation. Il retira ses doigts tandis que m'écroulai sur le sol, incapable de tenir cette position une minute de plus. Je me retournai ensuite difficilement sur le dos et Florent se rallongea sur moi. Il m'embrassa passionnément en faisant glisser nos érections l'une sur l'autre. Tremblant de tout son corps, Florent stoppa tout mouvement puis me serra quelques secondes dans ses bras tandis que nous haletions bruyamment.

« Mikele, j'en peux plus, j'ai trop envie de toi.  
- Moi non plus je peux plus tenir. Faites moi l'amour monsieur le vampire. »

Il me sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me saisir par les hanches et de relever légèrement mon bassin. Il appliqua du lubrifiant sur toute la longueur de son sexe avant de se positionner devant mon intimité. Nous n'avions pas besoin de protection puisque nous étions tous les deux clean et fidèle dans notre couple. Il glissa ensuite sa main droite sous mon dos pour me relever encore un peu tandis que sa main gauche s'empara de la base de son sexe dont il fit glisser quelques fois l'extrémité contre mon intimité. Il me pénétra alors tout doucement jusqu'à la garde. N'appréciant pas trop de ne pas sentir mon corps contre le sien il bougea et se positionna au dessus de moi. Je croisai alors mes jambes autour de ses hanches tandis que Florent posa sa tête dans mon cou, respirant bruyamment. Je savais qu'il voulait me laisser un peu de temps pour m'adapter mais j'étais prêt et je le sentais trembler contre moi sous la retenue dont il faisait preuve pour ne pas bouger alors je fis le premier mouvement. Florent releva la tête vers moi, levant un sourcil et m'interrogeant du regard. Pour toute réponse j'agrippai sa nuque et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes tandis que je bougeais les hanches pour lui faire comprendre que je n'attendais plus que lui. Ne décrochant pas ses lèvres des miennes, mon amour commença à se mouvoir en moins lentement. Bien trop lentement.

« Florent, je suis pas en sucre ! »

Il rit et me mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de ressortir complètement de mon intimité et de rentrer à nouveau complètement. Il accéléra petit à petit la cadence et changea d'angle quelques fois jusqu'à toucher ma prostate. Je hurlai alors de plaisir tandis que je reposais mes jambes à terre en les écartant et en plaquant mes pieds au sol pour un meilleur angle et une meilleure pénétration. Florent lui, se positionna sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser sous son poids.

« Mi. . . Mikele !  
- Ha ! »

Je n'arrivais même plus à prononcer la moindre parole alors je me contentais de crier et de gémir. Florent accéléra encore ses coups de butoir et me prit avec plus de force, touchant ma prostate à chaque fois et gémissant lui aussi fortement. Mon érection douloureuse se rappela soudain et moi et demanda un peu d'attention par quelques soubresaut. J'allais m'en emparer mais Florent repoussa ma main. Je grognai, pensant qu'il ne voulait pas que je me touche, que je jouisse simplement avec la sensation de son sexe en moi mais au lieu de ça il saisit lui-même ma verge d'une poigne ferme et commença à me masturber en cadence avec ses pénétrations. Bien vite sont rythme se cassa et il commença à haleter tandis que je continuai de crier son prénom. Une vague de plaisir plus intense que les autres me prit par surprise et je me contractai tout autour de lui, obtenant un grognement rauque de sa part. Je sentis le point de non retour arriver à grand pas.

« Haannn ! Florent ! Je vais . . . Je vais bientôt . . .! »

Florent me regarda un instant avant de relâcher mon sexe et de se retirer complètement. Je le fixai alors, complètement incrédule, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il ait pu se stopper alors que j'étais prêt à jouir.

« Bébé, viens. »

Florent était assis par terre et me tendit la main. Reprenant mes esprits, je compris enfin où il voulait en venir et me levai. Il m'aida à me rasseoir sur lui, sa verge retrouvant enfin la chaleur et l'étroitesse de mon intimité. Je plaçai mes genoux parfaitement de chaque côté de son corps tandis que Florent plaça une main sous mes fesses et l'autre dans mon dos, me serrant fort contre lui. Moi, je plaçai mes mains autour de son cou, savourant pleinement l'étreinte quelques secondes avant de le relâcher. J'allais reprendre les mouvements lorsque j'aperçu quelque chose qui me dérangeait.

« Bébé, j'aime pas le squelette, il me regarde bizarrement. »

Florent se moqua gentiment de moi mais accepta tout de même de pivoter de sorte que le squelette soit dos à moi. Je replaçai alors mes mains sur les épaules de mon amour tandis que lui plaça ses deux mains sous mes fesses, m'aidant dans mes mouvements de balancier. Il recommença à me faire l'amour tout doucement puis accéléra de nouveau le rythme de ses pénétrations tout en venant m'embrasser langoureusement et en glissant une main entre nous deux pour venir saisir à mon érection quelque peu délaissée. Très vite, je ressentis à nouveaux des vagues de plaisir intenses et mes testicules se contractèrent, signe que je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps. Cette fois Florent ne se stoppa pas lorsque je lui en fis part et accéléra même encore un peu plus le rythme. Je m'accrochais désespérément à son cou tandis que sa main qui me masturbait accélérait elle aussi.

« Ha! Mikele ! »

Entendre Florent gémir de cette façon me fit frémir. Quelques coups de butoir plus tard, je sentis un violent frisson me parcourir. Je me contractai complètement et griffai le dos de Florent alors que mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine. Je hurlai alors le prénom de mon amour tandis que la jouissance m'emportai et que j'éjaculai dans la main de mon amour qui continuait de me caresser tout au long de mon orgasme. Florent relâcha mon érection lorsque je fus complètement vidé. Gémissant et grognant sans retenue, il me pénétra encore quelques fois avant que je ne sente son sexe gonfler en moi. Je l'entendis alors gémir et grogner encore plus fort avant de venir mordre mon cou légèrement sous l'effet de la jouissance. Une sensation de chaleur intense me parcourue tandis que mon amant se vidait en moi.

Après l'orgasme, on resta un moment comme ça, serré l'un contre l'autre avant que Florent ne m'oblige à me relever. Mort de fatigue, je m'écroulai sur la couverture, ben vite imité par mon amour. Je tournai la tête de son côté et il en fit de même. On s'embrassa alors langoureusement tandis que j'allai caresser sont torse et son ventre du bout des doigts, étalant encore un peu plus le sperme qui le recouvrait. Florent finit par se détacher de moi et caressa ma joue tendrement avant de déposer un petit bisou sur mon nez.

« Oh fait, joyeux Halloween mon cœur.  
- Joyeux Halloween » lui répondis-je avec la voie légèrement éraillée après nos ébats.

**FIN**


End file.
